


Sparkling

by breadseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hyejoo is in love with Yerim, JO HASEUL IS BACKKK, Mentioned Kim Hyunjin (LOONA), Mentioned Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadseul/pseuds/breadseul
Summary: Hyejoo and Yerim are best friends.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sparkling

"hyejoo-yah! come on! why are you walking so slow?!" the older girl shouted from a few meters away.

hyejoo huffed. 

"i am not! you're just going really fast! what's the rush anyways?" hyejoo jogged to catch up with yerim.  ah this girl. she never does get tired, huh?

—

yerim and hyejoo met in preschool. the older girl kept  _ bugging  _ hyejoo before. she still does, but the younger has already gotten used to it.

they were the typical duo. you could say they were finn and jake because of their bond, but some would argue that they were bonnie and marceline. 

choi yerim was a ball of sunshine. she always loved talking and meeting new people. she would skip around campus and talk happily about how today is gonna be a good day. she also had a passion for dancing.

son hyejoo, on the other hand, she was more reserved. the tall girl enjoyed playing the bass guitar.  _now you really look like marceline_.  her other friends, hyunjin and jiwoo had once said. she normally kept to herself. stayed away from the huge crowds and observed from afar. 

yerim recently talked about _alex_ , her pet cockroach when she was younger, with hyejoo and saying that the younger girl was disgusted was an  _understatement_. she just received a punch to her arm. the now purple haired girl started giggling "she was my best friend, okay?" she said in a high pitched voice.

hyejoo dismissed the part where yerim mentioned that alex was a girl and focused on her soft giggles and her pretty eye smile. 

only then hyejoo realized that yerim was  _ beautiful _ to say the least.

the fluttering feeling in her stomach starts materializing and her heartbeat's pace quickens.

a smile made its way on hyejoo's lips.

—

both girls were watching a movie in yerim's dorm. it was her turn to pick what kind of movie they would watch. the older picked a cheesy romcom movie that the title was too common for hyejoo to remember.

in spite of being disinterested in the movie, hyejoo tried to pay attention to the movie because the other girl was so hyped to watch it.

once the movie ended, yerim paused it. it was the same boring romcom that used corny jokes that were obviously scripted. the taller girl looked at her best friend.

"hm, i wonder what it feels like to be in love with someone..." yerim bit on her lip.

hyejoo wondered too.

—

"haven't you heard, joojoo? the moon tonight's gonna look bigger than usual!" 

oh.

joojoo.

_joojoo_.

they were currently heading up to the rooftop of hyejoo's dorm. the two teenagers walking side by side. it was eight in the evening and yerim regrets not bringing a jacket or wearing thicker clothes, but she's too excited to feel the cold right now.

—

they were finally on the rooftop. the two girls were sat down, leaned against a wall. 

yerim started unpacking the food she brought from her dorm and started munching on a cookie. she talked about any thought that would pop in her head.

she kept on blabbering about how the cookie tastes delicious. how her grades increased a bit more this quarter. how she's excited to go to college. how her purple hair is starting to fade little by little and is turning into a shade of pink.

and hyejoo listens.

she listens because she finds the girl interesting.

because the girl was important to her.

hyejoo silently chuckles at their relationship. despite the fact that they kept teasing each other, hyejoo  _ knows  _ that she would do anything for choi yerim.

she's brought out of her thoughts when she sees yerim shiver in the corner of her eye.

"you're cold, aren't you?" hyejoo asks, already moving closer to yerim.

the older nods almost immediately.

hyejoo chuckles at the other girl. there's just something in yerim that hyejoo finds so endearing.

"here..." she removes the hoodie that she had been wearing and helps yerim wear it. her cheeks were so flushed when hyejoo did this.

"there! you should've brought something yerimie..."

yerim shivers. not because of the cold but because of the nickname. hyejoo was always used to showing her affection through actions. yerim basks herself in hyejoo's scent. 

it smelled like _home_.

"i was too excited, hye! i couldn't have thought of that!" then the girl starts explaining and before hyejoo could process everything the older was saying, her hands were already in the air.

hyejoo just laughed at yerim's antics. she's always like this.

"yah, just come here!" hyejoo held the other girl's shoulder and pulled yerim close to her. they were now leaning on each other and this made yerim silent. 

although she was burning up, the older inserts her head into the crook of the other girl's neck. hyejoo felt warm, but maybe that was just her.

the two girls were like puzzle pieces. it might sound cheesy, but it was as if the both were made for each other. their hands fit like puzzle pieces.

they were so close and both of their hearts were beating so fast that they were scared that the other might hear it.

the full moon was _sparkling_ , just like yerim's eyes. 

ah, choi yerim's eyes. the pair of eyes that shined in the dark. the pair of eyes that were so warm and full of love. choi yerim's eyes looked like they were holding the universe in them. one day, son hyejoo just realized that her favorite color were now choi yerim's eyes.

they were both silent now, only hearing each other's breaths. the purple haired girl snakes her arm around the younger's waist.

hyejoo was practically holding the shorter girl in her arms. if you ask her to wish for something right now, she'd wish that they'd stay in this moment. 

because right now, hyejoo was contented. she was contented of where she was...

of who she was with.

what else could she ask for?

the taller of the both looks up at the moon.

she lets out a contented sigh, silently thanking the older for bringing them both here.

hyejoo turns her head to look at yerim. the girl who she's so infatuated with. the girl that kept bugging her to go with her to the cafeteria. the girl who kept whining whenever she would let go of her hand. the girl that she'd sacrifice absolutely everything for.

a smile played on hyejoo's lips.

"the moon looks beautiful tonight, don't you think, yerimie?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please send some feedback! It helps me improve my writing.
> 
> twt: @luvlyhye  
> curiouscat: @luvlyhye


End file.
